Drakes
Drakes are a type of creature that appear in the video game Middle-earth: Shadow of War. Description The drakes of Mordor are a breed created by Sauron; they are infertile, dragon-fellbeast crosses hybridized by the Dark Lord in the pit of Barad-dûr. They physically resemble Urulóki, most likely smaller in size. It is unclear how big drakes will grow. Individuals may vary in size; for example, ones mounted by Nazgûl that wear similar armors to Fellbeasts mounted by Nazgûl are considerably larger than individuals mounted by Talion and Celebrimbor. Notable characteristics of drakes include spiky protrusions on the lower jaw, back and belly, and on the tip of their tails. Additionally, there is as skull-like bony crest covering the upper jaw and face with small, rather blank-looking eyes. Drakes do not have vivid horns on the heads as dragons do, and have large jaws resembling those of crocodiles. Being more scaly and spiky than Fellbeasts, drakes may be more heavily built than the former creature, especially in regards to their tails and hind legs, but at the same time have slightly shorter necks and tails than fell beasts. Along with fell beasts, one or more of these creatures were ridden by the Nazgûl, including the Witch-king of Angmar. Overall, the silhouette of the drakes resemble Fellbeasts far more than they resemble Smaug. Drakes are rather fearsome predators whose favorite preys are Great Eagles strayed into the area of Mordor, and are adept scavengers having no consumption against scraping a meal off the ground if need to be. They are cunning and stubborn that taming is almost impossible without aids of magic. Although some of orcs try to tame, others pay attention not to leave carrion out under the open sky not to attract drakes that will seek fresh prey after finishing the first meals. Even though drakes were created by Sauron and inhabit lands of Mordor, they are not married to the dark side and will face off the Dark Lord's forces depending on circumstances (other than feeding on orcs). Many drakes had been captured and imprisoned by the dark side, being enslaved as flamethrowers. Once they are freed, they tend to attack any orcs nearby. Carnan Drakes have distinctive beaks, head armors, tail protuberances, and horns, and spits poisonous or acidic flame and fireballs, and ice blasts. This breed is more akin to Hell Hawk, an alias and original description for the Fell beasts in the books. Abilities As being kin of dragons, drakes have high potential in terms of engaging and attacking enemies, and in regards flying. They can use two types of breath: flamethrower-like fire and explosive fireballs. Despite being slim compared to other land-dwelling monsters (such as the Graug), drakes are still durable and powerful on the ground. Like fellbeasts and Great Eagles, drakes also grab targets from the ground and drop the victims from the air. The individual utilized by Witch-king of Angmar breathes green and blue colored flames, somewhat akin to the green aura of Minas Morgul. Carnan Drake spits out flames/fireballs which is yellow-greenish in coloration and seems to be based on their own elemental powers other than fire. Also, Carnan Drake possesses Ice blasts which is effective against ignited foe such as a Balrog. Trivia *Drakes are the first dragons to be neutral at all or to face off against the dark side. Another example of dragon to align with free folks is Úrgost, but he doesn't directly battle against the servants of Sauron or Sauron himself. *The individuals to carry Talion and the Nazgûl are also the first dragons to be mounted by any men, free folk, or Nazgûl, and to wear any saddle or armor. In older descriptions, Gothmog, the king of Balrogs was seen to ride a dragon, possibly the fire-drake of Gondolin. *In this game, Hell-hawks (which is originally an alias of Fellbeasts) appear as a different race. *In Lord of the Rings Online Drakes are medium-sized versions of Dragons.Drakes on LOTRO Wiki Gallery References Links *Drakes on IGN Category:Non-canonical Dragons Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:Non-canonical Creatures Category:Creatures in Middle-earth: Shadow of War